starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Araya
Life Before Her Love Danni grew up as every other woman did on Dathomir. She was raised as a warrior and as a witch. She grew up riding rancors and hunting the local beasts. Her clan was called the Grey Mountain Clan because of the deep grays in the colors of the surrounding rocks. Danni was on the path to become the leader of her clan because she was the greatest warrior and also the most gifted in the "spells" the witch could produce. She continued on this path until one day when the large ship landed not far from her village. She rode one of the clan’s rancors to meet the group that was exiting the ship. Viewing them as enemies she attacked. She brought about a great force whirlwind and caused many to run but two remained. One was Cameo Naton and the other was a young but strong looking male named Shaggy. Since neither moved she decided to stop playing around. She began to chant and ended up picking up a large rock and using the spell she hurled it straight at the larger man's head. To her shock, the man not only caught the rock but sat it down next to him. Danni had never seen anything like this especially from a male. She became fascinated with the two men but especially with the larger, physically stronger one. She took them to her village and presented them to their leader. The rest of the visit was a blur for the young witch. She had never seen anything like these visitors and she had never lost in a fight. Her first real loss came later when she challenged the one called Shaggy to a fight. Shaggy did nothing but defend but he lasted long enough to wear down his opponent to the point where he stood over her and she had no choice but to yield. The strange man then helped her up and laughed, the group ate as official guests and then they left. Danni could not understand who this man was but she wanted to know more about him so she stowed away on the ship they came in. Shaggy actually found her later and did not return her to the planet. Her interest in him was reciprocated. Shaggy respected and was amazed by the power she was able to wield. Little did they know what this interest in each other would develop and become. The Change This flight took them towards the living ship GAIT. There the Jedi battled many different foes from machines to large ape looking creatures. The fight was going well for the team when she was captured by the machines. She was taken deep within GAIT and there was brainwashed into become the physical hand and leader of GAIT's armies. GAIT named her Araya which was based on the Dathomirain name Ara'ya which meant "walking in darkness." When she came face to face with Shaggy, she used the love they had for each other as leverage in order to bring him over to her side as her protector. They two of them waged war on the galaxy and the relation still blossomed under this time. Shaggy met up with a ghost from GAIT's past and from there he was show the true path of a Jedi and in turn, brought back Araya to the person she was before. He continued to profess his love for her even as she slammed him with large objects and brutalized his body with various physical attacks, many of those scars from that battle he still carries today. She wound up incased within his massive embrace weeping over what she had done. They escaped GAIT before it exploded and the two were soon married on Cecil's Moon by Master Naton in a private ceremony. The Rebirth She went back to calling herself Danni for a time while the two of them lived together in a type of exile from the rest of the galaxy. She found that she was with child and the two were overjoyed at the news. She and Shaggy were happy until a ghost from Shaggy's past began to chase the pair around the outer rim of the galaxy. This was difficult due to Danni's pregnancy. They made it to a safe spot for a small amount of time so that she could give birth. She gave birth to a boy and they named him Alexander. Their joy was cut short because Ishmael found them again the chase began again. Ishmael ended up capturing them again and Shaggy turned himself over to them in order to save his family but it was all a trick by the insane Ishmael. He took the child and was going to turn the infant into what Shaggy used to be, a killer. Shaggy and Araya stormed the compound and when they came face to face with the mad man, Ishmael turned and killed their only son. Enraged at the death of her first born, Danni used a forbidden spell and picked the man up with the Force and proceeded to slowly rip his spinal column out of his back. She kept him alive as much as possible. She then crushed his head with the Force as her last act of vengeance. After that was done she felt a burning over her heart and as she looked down, she saw a Nightsister mark appear. As she clutched the ever deepening purple mark over her hear, she made a promise to never let the mark fade and to be a constant reminder of tragedy her son. After they escaped she returned to calling herself Araya. She dropped the accent in the name to change its meaning. Her name now means, one that walked from light into darkness. It implies that the walk was done willingly. Alexander was burried in a valley not far from her Dathomir clan's home. The New Adventure The two were then called to oversee the Jedi Praxeum and she was granted the title of Master as well as Shaggy. She prefers to be called Lady Araya instead of Master and that is how her students know her. During this time a vision came to her great love and on a trip back to Dathomir, they visited their son's remains and Shaggy went on a spiritual journ ey. Upon his return, he went through the Ceremony of Change. He is now called Daer'Gunn and has taken on the mantle of Grand Master of the New Jedi Order. She is a full time instructor at the compound on Onderon where she has taken on the personal training of three future clan leaders from Dathomir. Her teachings specialize on communication with animals and the metaphysical aspects of the Force. {C}During the attack in the Jedi compound, Araya lost one of her students to the Sith invaders. She also tangled with a much larger opponent in Crix. She fought him to a standstill but not without leaving a nice scar near his right eye. Also when the Jedi were called upon to help with the destruction of the monster GAIT, Araya acted like a Nexus to all those around her to help channel the Force directly to Delth. This took much out of her and she was bed ridden for over a week trying to recover. Since then she has returned to training and has helped in the healing of many of those who were wounded. New Revelations Araya has spent the last couple of months faithfully training her padawans and other students on Onderon while her husband has been off fighting in the War of Darkness. Her two students from Dathomir have completed the training that they were originally sent there to learn and have since returned home to help lead their respective clans into the future. She was contacted by Daer'Gunn about a situation on Naboo and the search for one of her husband's old friends, Tabetha Sunstar. Also she had been charged with not only finding Tabetha, but they were to take on her children Callista Sunstar and Judrin Sunstar as their padawan learners. Araya felt a sense of pride that the Queen of Naboo would intrust her own family into their services. Also in the message, Daer'Gunn had explained that his planet of origin had been Dathomir. This was a shock to Araya but it also explained why Daer'Gunn had always felt so at home whenever they had visited the planet. This also helped with the prophecy about him and his destiny with bringing together the clans of Dathomir. She now understood why the women of his clan would have feared him. When a child is born, male or female, they must been taken infront of the clan's priestess. They are tested to make sure that there are no diseases and if the child can touch the Force. This allows them to either put them into the training as a warrior or to keep them as a regular member of the clan. Daer'Gunn's clan must have tested him and seen how much Force potential was with him and feared him. Male's on Dathomir with Force abilites are extremely rare and are usually seen as something to fear. When this happens, usually the clan turn its back on the family seeing them as cursed for bringing an abomination into the world. Onderon Temple Destroyed Araya had no sooner landed on Naboo when she was rocked with a terrible sensation in the Force. She knew something was wrong but she would not understand until she found Daer'Gunn who told her that Onderon had been attacked and the Temple had been destroyed by a orbital bombardment. As quickly as they could, she and Daer'Gunn climbed into the White Flame and with Callie and Judrin, sped back to Onderon. Upon arrival to the planet, she could barely recognize the temple area. She was put incharge of the makeshift medical area until more reinforcements could arrive. She spent the next ten hours doing her best to heal the wounded and to keep the dying comfortable until they had passed into the Force. She sang her songs of healing until her voice was horse and she could hardly stand. She was finally relieved by Jola'Edana Kahlid Vos who is a master healer and Jola had also ordered medical attention for Araya which she glady accepted. Lightsaber Techniques Form I: Shii-Cho Mastered Form II: Makashi Mastered Araya actually dislikes using her lightsaber but she is still proficient in it. She was tutored under GAIT with a style that the living ship had picked up from its Jedi records. Taking her strengths into consideration, this was the style that was chosen for her. Since then, she has continued with it to mastery. She also has done much research on the Echani and Teräs Käsi arts. Her studies are how to make herself a better fighter without any weapons. Also, she was trained as a warrior leader for her clan. She has Mastered all forms of combat known to the Witches of Dathomir. She is still the only human know to ever have injured Crix. She gave him a scar that he actually thanked her for. *Teräs Käsi *Echani Art Force Powers Araya excells in the Force abilities that most Dathomir witches can use. Telekinesis An ability that most Jedi had. With it, they could lift objects according to their concentration and move them, hovering the items in any direction. Force Sense One of the most basic Force abilities for a Jedi. It could be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the Dark Side. A concentrated, directed form of this ability was likely how Jedi were able to Force See others. Force Whilrwind A more advanced form of Force Push. The Jedi would alter the air currents around an opponent, turning it into a maelstrom. Force Wave One of the most powerful forms of Force Push. It was more widespread, like a wave, hence the name, and could push multiple opponents at once. Beast Control Force ability to calm and control an animal. Force Throw A telekinetic ability of the Force, perhaps related to Force Push. It caused objects to be hurled towards a target at an astounding velocity Force Crush A deadly ability where the user lifts the opponent into the air, and as he/she is floating, his/her body literally implods as it was crushed from within by the Force. She has used this only once out of the pain of the loss of her son. She has not used it since. Category:Characters Category:Dathomiri Category:Jedi Order Category:Jedi Council Category:Jedi Order Characters